bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: 38
Jack's House, 11:27 AM A beer was passed between all party gooers, just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Jack answered, he doesn't have a cellular device or caller ID so it was merely speculative who would be calling him. His phone was mostly there for asthetic as every contact he had knew not to call him when it mostly had to do with business. "Jack-off, it's Mike." Michael joked, but with an eery seriousness to his tone. "I'm not sure if you're joking," chimed Jack, "but you sound as if something is really getting at your right now." Michael explained to him the disappearance of his mom and how worried he was. "Well, shit, I haven't heard of anything, and I hear everything that goes on in this shitty little town." Jack stated. "So, since I haven't heard anything it means she's not dead, or hurt." He assured, yet failed to do so. "You're a quaint little shit." Michael chocked. "What is that noise?" Michael asked, referencing to the party that was all around. It was quite loud and even Michael knew that Jack loved to party, it seemed his whole life was the party. If it wasn't for the ilicit business that he partook in Jack probably wouldn't have the financial stability to throw these wild parties at his liesure. "Alright, hey, you want to smoke some grass?" Jack graciously asked. "No thank you. you fucking hippy." Michael declined. He then hung up the phone. Jimmy Queen, 1:40 PM Jimmy was walking back to the dorms from the burger stand in the Vale, he was full and on his way when he noticed he was being followed, by none other then Devin and his asshats. The harrassment has increased over the recent months and even though Michael intervened there has been nay a shortage of threats and beatings. He didn't tell Michael as Michael got stabbed the last time he intervened with them and he didn't want to see his dear friend in pain again. Jimmy manuevered through the streets, avoiding them at will until creeping into an alley he was ambushed by them. One of his guys hit him hard in the stomach, and Jimmy dropped to the ground. "Jimmy?" A familiar voice rang, it was Parker. As Parker went into the alley Devin ambushed him and knocked him out. Devin towered over Jimmy as he lay on the ground, he drew a switchblade from the depths of his pocket and held it right in front of Jimmy. "How about a haircut?" Devin gloated. He left a cut on Jimmy's forehead. "There you go, ''Harry Potter." ''Devin joked. Can't this just end?! Jimmy thought. Devin threw one final kick, and his boys then left him there to suffer, blood pouring from his forehead. Parker immediately sat up and rushed to provide assistance to Jimmy. "Hey, are you alright?" He beamed, well what do you think? Jimmy Queen thought, I've just been assaulted you rich dick. He wished to exclaim but did not for fear of burdening his only ally at the time. "Yes, I am fine." He confided, with blood pouring down from his forehead. He applied pressure to the point in which the blood was being forced from. There was far more blood then he was eager to admit, his wounds were more streneous then he initially considered and they would probably require attention, and at the very worst, stitches. Parker provided himself a sturdy stable for which Jimmy could gain his balance. After standing he discovered how faint he was and how standing was a chore in its own right. He maintained a foothold and began to make a foolhearted trip back to the campus when Parker, once again, asserted his presence. "You need to see a doctor." Parker avowed, with little discretion Jimmy agreed and Parker had managed to provide invaluable assistance as they made their way to the local clinic. 6:20 PM, Vale Beach Michael had started the fire as heat of the day began to decrease and the bracing of the cool air was evident. Soon the others began to arrive Greg, Nicole, C-Money, and Bradi were the first to partake in arrving and soon many others began to arrive, many Michael surely didn't recognize as well. It was later on in the evening that alcohol was being passed around, it was then that he realized the eventual presence of none other then Jack. Michael went over to him. "Feel good, serving underaged minors alcohol?!" Michael asked Jack, who was completely buzzed at this point. Surely the situation would begin to resolve as the evening went on. "Hey, I started drinking at a tender age!" Jack retorted with assurance. Of course this wasn't as assured as he tenaciously tried to consider. "That isn't as comforting as you may think," Michael chimed, with remnants of sarcasm for the moment. But he still knew that serving alcohol at such an event was dangerous. "You know if the cops happen to appear we are fucked," Michael retorted, "right?" he further reprimanded him for it. Of course Jack didn't give in at all, he wouldn't care, it's not above him to care about it. As the night wore on many manner of different characters began to appear, of course Michael monitored them, where they came from, and what 'clique' they initally hailed from. Should the situation grow tense he was also ready to gather his friends and leave the premises. At around eleven the cops appeared. Michael took note of the fact that Jack had gone out to speak with them, he wasn't sure what the conversation entailed but Jack could bore his way out of any given situation. Of course the ruse had worked and the cops had returned to their vehicle and departed for the main highway. Michael made his way to Jack. "What did they want?" Michael asked with wonder. "Not much, they were just looking for some kids that had beaten up someone and left him in the hospital. They'd asked if we'd seen any aggressive antics from others, I told them no." Jack described the situation at hand. Michael's paranoia had gotten the best of him, he mused that the officers were seeking out anyone under the influence. Still, fighting in Old Bullworth Vale was, odd, to state very little of course. You hear about fights in New Coventry, and near the mill, even Bullworth Town has its share of skiffs, but when has there ever been an issue of crime in Old Bullworth Vale? Regardless of the intent Michael found it odd, he, of course returned to the party and enjoyed the rest of his night. The Next Day, Sunday, 11:47 AM Michael awoke and when trying to get out of bed his body was compromised and his head throbbing. The ever loving hangover, he thought to himself. To his left Charles was facing a similar fate at the hands of an alcohol induced kander. "Fun night, right!?" Michael joked, but any humour was lost upon the tasteless sunday morning, which included lying in bed for the grand entirety of the day. Michael made attempts to go and puruse what could be considered a more active day but the headache that he had earned, as testament to consuming alcohol, was hindering him from doing anything at full ability, or even wishing too. After cleansing himself in the shower he returned to lie down on the bed. "What was the point of that shower?" Charles dumbfoundedly asked. "I just wished to see myself naked." Michael jeered. He pulled out his laptop but his eyes weren't accustomed to the digital interface before him, he was very much so out of it. Finally Greg stopped by later in the day. "Hey, ladies and gents!" Greg chimed, enthusiastically. They both glared at him, with transgression. "How are you not dead?" Michael groaned with a mixture of pain and annoyance. "I didn't drink an ounce of alcohol." He said. There was a slight pause before Charles chirped. "Why the fuck you do that?!" He exclaimed, as they both had wished to see Greg in similiar status of them at this very time. "I had to drive, remember?" Greg replied. "We don't remember we were drunk, Einstein." Michael replied, sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, well you two were making out." Greg said, revealing the best poker face ever. At this time Michael was worried, with a lack of any reaction on Greg's face, he may be serious. Finally he cracked. "I'm kidding! Although Michael tried to eat a squirrel." Greg said half-assuredly. Which, is probably true. "So, what happened?" Michael asked. "Well, at around eight Jack had invited the Greasers and they had brought a large supply of alcohol, you guys were very excited. You drank, partied, and... Beat each other up, for a good four and a half hours before breaking down, and I dragged you guys back to the vehicle, Jack drove home-" "What?!" Michael finally interrupted. He was in shock, he needed to certainly contact his dear friend before he learned something had happened to him from another source. "Do not frett!" Greg replied, "He called and told me he got home." Greg assured him of this. If anyone can drive across town, with an abundant police force, and elderly women to run over, with no such quarrels, it's Jack. Above all else, of course. Michael concluded. Category:Blog posts